The Beaches, The Prayers and The Sinner Who Loved
by Chikuma Kanagaki
Summary: Susan Pevensie loves beaches.


Hello… Another Narnia fanfic of mine is here. I love this one and it would be such a joy if you do too.

Anyway, as usual I don't own the Narnia. It does belong to Mr. Lewis and his inheritors, whoever they are.

This fic made for the sake of entertainment only.

Now please enjoy…

* * *

Susan loved beaches.

She loved the way waves created a constant rhythm as they hit the shore and embraced the sand tightly and leaved it wet and comfortable to step on bare feet.

She loved the breeze that blew steadily around her as she stared into the far horizon where the sun rise and set every single day without fail and she loved the smell of it, salty and fresh.

She always inhaled the air deeply as if to fill her lungs up with everything it contained.

She loved beaches in all the time around the year, but her favorite would always beaches on autumn.

When the temperature started to drop steadily, the wind started to pick up the speed and the sand would be smooth without traces of footstep as people prefer to stay out of the harshness of it but still warm enough for Susan covered in thick sweater of mantle completed with scarf and gloves to visit and spend hours gazed at the beauty of it without interruption, whispering her prayer to the son of the emperor over the sea.

Peter used to accompany her, especially there. The beach in front of the remarkable white palace that stand on the top of hill; faced the sea as to say out loud in her splendor that she owned the lovely beach, that the beauty of it was hers and hers alone.

Susan would smile proudly at the white lovely palace as she called it home once upon the time. Even though it was long time ago, Susan could remember it vividly like it was just yesterday.

Peter would walk bare feet beside her in his gallant outfit; red wine colored tunic, black leather legging and his royal companion, Rhindon, hanging proudly on his hip.

His strong and calloused hand would hold her delicate and small one; his fair curls swept away by the mischievous wind while the golden crown nested firmly on top of his head. A smile grazed his lips, like there no another place he would want to be other than there, beside his royal sister at their lovely beach.

They would talk about a lot of things. Their days, friends, guards, subjects, the treaties, disputes, or sometime the ruler and royal family of their neighbor country, of course it was Edmund and Lucy the talked about the most; their worry about Ed and Lu growing up too fast for their taste.

Susan smiled at that. They surely acted like a parent toward their younger sibling there.

Then she hung her head. She should still act like it after Narnia though.

Susan embraced herself tightly, willing the tears that pooled in her eyes away. There is no use in regret. It happened, for good or worse.

She took a deep breath to steady herself, smiled slightly at the melancholy memory as she stared after the horizon where the sun would set steadily within a couple of hours.

"You held me so high before I forgot my place. You put me back down and I loathed you. I fell from the grace willingly. Then you reminded me with pain, still the pain could not moved me," Susan whispered. "You should just leave me with my silliness; no one would judge you because of it, but you chose to love me still and for that I thank you. This time, I won't disappoint you ever again."

A silent tear ran down on her rosy check. "If you couldn't grant me a place in your country for I tried to forget about you and Narnia I understand, but please… Please grant my husband and children a place there, for Aidan is an amazing human being entirely and I try my best to raise my children into someone like their father instead of my inability to be one. Please… let them meet my siblings and parent, for I'm sure they are in there too."

Susan wiped her tears as she heard footsteps and little children chatter approached her.

"Mummy!" Adam, Susan's oldest child, shouted as loud as his five years old little lungs could.

Turned away, Susan smiled as she gathered her beloved son into her arms and kissed small nose he inherited from his father. "Hello too, peanut! How is your power nap?"

"It was too long, mummy!" Adam's sparkling green eyes widened in irritation as he pouted. "I slept for three hours!"

"It's not, sport," Aidan, Susan's husband, said. "Eve slept longer than you about twenty minutes. Didn't you, pigeon?"

"I did, mummy," Eve, Susan's three years old daughter, said sleepily, rubbing her bright blue eyes as she smiled contently on his father back.

Aidan stepped toward Susan and kissed her gently. His soft red hair was damp and disarray atop his head as Susan slipped her hand into it. A faint smell of shampoo filled her senses.

His adorable green orbs shone brightly behind his glasses as he stared lovingly into Susan's blue ones when they separated, making her inside flutter and warmer under the intensity of his gaze.

Filled with bliss, Susan kissed the crown of her daughter's long red curls and her son's dark messy hair lovingly. "I'm so proud of both of you! Come on now, it's time for evening snack, is it not?"

"It is!" her children shouted in unison.

Susan and Aidan put their children down before walking hand in hand toward their little cottage.

"What is the snack today, Su?" Aidan asked sweetly, trying to entice their children even further.

Susan smiled knowingly. "You could pick, honey. We have a lot. Apple pie, chocolate mustard, caramel tart and a huge box of turkish delight just arrived this morning from grandma and granddad McQueen."

Adam and Eve squealed delightfully and dragged their parent forward with all their might, extracted laughter from Aidan.

As her husband and children walked into their warm home, Susan lingered for a moment longer at the door, gazing at their lovely beach. A smile on her lips, a prayer in her heart and a whisper in her mouth; please…

Turned away from her lovely beach, Susan stepped into the cottage and strode toward the kitchen where the impatient chatter of her children echoing; rather missed the soft, rich and full of delight voice, blew from the sea into the beach and toward the small cottage, addressed to her and her only.

_"A place has been reserved in my country for the McQueens from the beginning of all time, my daughter. You never destined to come into my country as a Pevensie. Never was, for you'll come as a McQueen, as I believe you will."_

* * *

That's all. We would meet again in the next story, wouldn't we? Until then… bye #SmiledBrightly


End file.
